


Bother Me

by SpiciestLlama



Series: Ignorance's Kiss [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: Miyoshi is determined to penetrate through Kaminaga's reticent airs by any means possible.





	

Miyoshi leaned back in his chair and pushed up the frame of his reading glasses as he glimpsed at the notes sprawled across the table. Sighing, he grasped onto the fountain pen that was in his reach and watched it twirl in his hand; spinning it anxiously. Feeling agitated, he rearranged his papers and closed the textbook before opening it again. Furrowing his brow at his seemingly odd change of demeanour, he placed a handkerchief on his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was formulating. Sipping the now cold cup of coffee, his eyes jolted awake and he bit his lip in irritation.

Kaminaga’s name had been mentioned a lot these past couple of days as always, so typically, this wasn’t a strange occurrence. However, it was then that Kaminaga stopped appearing before him and was seemingly far too busy to even spare so much as a glance at him. He heard more about him from the mouth of others than from Kaminaga himself and as much as he hated to admit it, he was bothered by the lack of familiarity in his life and began craving for another taste. As if expecting a phone call, Miyoshi looked back at his reflection on the screen and frivolously adjusted his fringe, despite that it was already heightened to the brink of perfection. He glimpsed into the apartment room, observing his surroundings and questioned his being here. This once familiar room showed no sense of purpose of anymore.

Hearing a pair of footsteps echo in the hallway corridor, Miyoshi felt himself tense and let out an exasperated breath before nervously sipping his drink; checking his appearance once more on the phone screen. A set of keys jingled behind his door as it was being inserted ever so slowly, causing Miyoshi to shudder and grumble; blaming the cold coffee he knew he shouldn’t have drank. Kaminaga was here earlier at the break of dawn. Miyoshi began to feel almost afraid to face him and felt more comfort in hearing Kaminaga’s breathing and his movements, rather than the concerning expression he was now sporting when they crossed paths. He pretended to be passed out on the couch, strangely ignoring the fact that he was going to be late for class if he didn’t do his morning routine now; knowing full well that it would catch Kaminaga’s attention. It was then that he heard Kaminaga whisper out to him and just barely brush him, before jolting out the door and leaving behind the freshly brewed cup of coffee. It tasted atrocious and bitter; much like the way they were now. Though they didn’t live together, Kaminaga had always been in his life since childhood. Having extra keys for each other and leaving their belongings at each other’s homes was more than natural and yet, it was now building a sudden rift between the two.

Lying to himself again, Miyoshi adjusted his spectacles and managed to write unnecessary notes onto the already perfected study guide he created, just as Kaminaga appeared by the doorway. Ignoring the new presence in the room, Kaminaga approached his best friend carefully and turned to the kitchen before realizing the seemingly missing mug was in Miyoshi’s grasp.

“Missing something?” Miyoshi began coldly, his back still turned to Kaminaga. “You should hurry on your way.”

Kaminaga furrowed his brow at Miyoshi’s words and cleared his throat hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. It was rather difficult to grasp that he had to face Miyoshi again, let alone the fact that Miyoshi was more than likely drinking his cold cup of coffee which he despised. Toying with the set of keys in his hands and returning them to his pocket, he summoned the courage to pull a seat next to Miyoshi; resting his cheek on his hand as he watched Miyoshi curiously and shyly blushed at the sight of the man in glasses. Miyoshi paused his redundant scribbles and eyed him for a moment, before clearing his throat and readjusting his placement on the seat. Kaminaga who was now staring at the cold drink had at last found himself grinning.

“You’re right. I told myself to hurry.” Kaminaga started, gazing at Miyoshi with enamourment. “Or else I’d be missing something–you.”

Miyoshi scoffed and readjusted the glasses that began sliding on the bridge of his nose, continuing to write absolute nonsense; finding himself scribbling Kaminaga’s name onto the sheet. In fear that the one beside him would discover such a mishap, he crumpled the paper and pushed his seat back to leave, but was stopped when Kaminaga grasped his cold hand into his own and softly snorted.

“You hate coffee…so why is it you’re–”

“I also hate time and effort put to waste. Much like this cup of coffee and much like what we’re doing right now.”

Not letting Miyoshi’s cold front pulverise what he set out to do, Kaminaga reached out for Miyoshi’s chin and squeezed his cheek. Slapping his hand away, Miyoshi opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and was convinced that it wasn’t necessary. As the older man left his seat, Miyoshi was sure Kaminaga would be giving up without relaying any sense of reason. Miyoshi held back a gasp when Kaminaga practically jumped in his lap, his arms clutching onto the back of the chair and began attacking his lips roughly with every kiss; smirking as Miyoshi kissed back just as hungry. Kaminaga probed Miyoshi to open his mouth as his tongue was teasing his lips and just as he heeded the silent request, Kaminaga sucked on his tongue without a moment’s notice. Smiling as he claimed his lips again once they separated for air, Kaminaga grasped Miyoshi’s palm in his own and gently massaged it in hopes that Miyoshi would oblige to his whims.

“Kami–” Miyoshi began just as their lips parted, before he was assaulted and silenced once more “… mmm…you…”

Kaminaga grinned as he was successful in hushing the younger man and felt fingers slowly trailing their way to the collar of shirt, pulling him closer. Taking another breath, Kaminaga hastily placed a hand over Miyoshi’s mouth and removed the glasses off his visage; tossing them onto the desk. Miyoshi’s brow crinkled and he was practically glaring at this point to Kaminaga’s dismay, who then let out a surprised chuckle.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that~” Kaminaga remarked and planted his lips onto the hand that covered his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’m gonna make you feel good so relax, alright?”

Miyoshi whipped away the hand on his face again and eyed Kaminaga cautiously. He suspected Kaminaga was attempting to distract him from the real problem at hand and it made him feel loathed; as if he couldn’t be trusted and Kaminaga was forced to use such pitiful measures to make certain of it. How distasteful.

“Hmm…I have lots of sore spots. Do you think you can get to them all?” Miyoshi whispered in Kaminaga’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Wrapping his arms around Kaminaga’s neck, he then proceeded to lick his cheek and smirked at the blush plastered on his face; the goosebumps he felt on the man’s neck that were a pressing sign that his plan was coming along smoothly.

“I suppose I’ll have to get started right away then,” Kaminaga growled and began sucking and biting on Miyoshi’s neck as his fingers began to swiftly unbutton his shirt, enjoying the moan that left Miyoshi’s lips. “My apologies for keeping you waiting.”

Frowning as Kaminaga’s mouth was removed from his neck, Miyoshi took the chance to teasingly kiss the corner of his lips; ignoring the hungry stare that was burning a hole in him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t even make it to a bed.”

As if on cue, Kaminaga pushed Miyoshi down to the floor with a mischievous gleam and craned the younger man’s head for the fall; Miyoshi instinctively wrapping his legs around the chair’s for support. The wooden chair hit the ground dramatically with a thud as Miyoshi winced in irritation, not hiding the scowl on his face. Miyoshi watched as Kaminaga straddled him, eyeing him like a predator. Letting out an exasperated breath, he flicked Kaminaga in the forehead roughly and shyly grinned at the child-like expression that formulated on his face.

“This is uncomfortable.”

“Then get comfortable. It’s gonna be a while.”

Kaminaga adjusted the fringe that fell upon Miyoshi’s face and traced his lips with his fingers. Miyoshi grasped Kaminaga’s wrist in his hand and planted a soft kiss before muttering a crude remark. Pressing his hand down on Miyoshi’s chest, Kaminaga pecked the younger man’s lips and was pushed aside; Miyoshi rolling over on top of him as he met his eyes from above at last.

“I suppose this is as comfortable a bed as any.”

Kaminaga raised an eyebrow at Miyoshi’s comment and angled his head to press on for another kiss, all the while forcing Miyoshi’s hand between his legs; urging him to touch him. “Are you gonna keep talking?”

Miyoshi rolled his eyes and slowly began unbuttoning Kaminaga’s shirt, much to the older man’s irritation.

“I am,” Miyoshi uttered and stopped what he was doing to stare down at the confused Kaminaga; not wanting to succumb to his whims any longer. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You, I’m hoping~” Kaminaga retorted with a grin and playful wink, though he was rejected by Miyoshi.

Sensing there was something wrong, he sat up and pulled Miyoshi closer with his arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to console him. Agitated, Miyoshi only pushed him back down with the press of a fingertip and began buttoning up his own dress shirt.

“Kaminaga… there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?” Miyoshi questioned as his voice came out breathy, low and alluring; naturally taunting Kaminaga in anticipation of what was to come. “Or perhaps I’ll have to use other means of getting it out of you.”

Kaminaga’s surprise wasn’t left unnoticed as Miyoshi found himself smiling like a child, continuing to unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt and planting butterfly kisses on the bare skin. His fingers then danced over Kaminaga’s groin, understanding well that his pants were beginning to feel tight and touched upon it ever so slightly. Sucking on his nipple roughly while his hands pressed Kaminaga to the ground, he smirked as it hardened and peaked; all the while feeling something else press itself impatiently at him.

“Kaminaga…Tell me…”

A moan escaped his lips at the mere sound of his name, watching in nearly a haze as he was being tortured by Miyoshi and hating himself for being so masochistic; almost enjoying what was happening before his very eyes. He couldn’t help but call out Miyoshi’s name as he began to squirm little by little, waiting for salvation. Miyoshi started undoing Kaminaga’s belt as another hand was caressing his groin through the fabric and finishing it off with a kiss on top. His lips parted suddenly, taking notice that Kaminaga was already pre-ejaculating from the foreplay and felt challenged to see just how long he could last before Kaminaga was calling his name hoarse.

“Miyoshi…” Kaminaga whispered huskily; his eyes following Miyoshi’s every movement.

Charmed, Miyoshi stroked his fingers teasingly between Kaminaga’s legs and feigned innocence as his pants were only getting more moist; much to his pleasure. He hummed tauntingly as he toyed with him, going down and licking the clothed area as he felt it bulging at him. Kaminaga released a low moan with desperate breaths, struggling to form proper sentences. He then reached out to pull at the fabric of Miyoshi’s sleeve before Miyoshi pressed down the hand abruptly and pursed his lips; Kaminaga begging him to stop his taunts. Ignoring his complaints, Miyoshi tossed the belt aside and pulled off the rest of his clothing. He reached down to grasp at the already hard member as Kaminaga let out a small whine, clawing at the floors. Grinning in satisfaction, Miyoshi proceeded to fondle it gently before pressing harder causing Kaminaga to arch and moan once more.

“…Am I bothersome….” Kaminaga gasped mid-sentence and took a breath as Miyoshi went down on him.

Kaminaga wasn’t sure when, but there came a point in his life when it was nearly second nature that Miyoshi would be with him. He could fend for himself despite the troubles he found himself in and somehow Miyoshi would be there every step of the way with a poker faced expression. It was puzzling to say the least, but he couldn’t help but feel that perhaps his selfish antics were weighing Miyoshi down. Towering over him was that very same Miyoshi stroking him and kneading before taking the tip in his mouth cheekily; his teeth brushing by it and pushing him to his limits. He was sucking him lavishly as Kaminaga arched and squirmed in his mouth; the surprised moan leaving Miyoshi’s lips that only succeeded in getting Kaminaga wetter.

“Hmm…In what way could you be bothersome?” Miyoshi began as he clasped onto the member roughly and gave it a quick lick as if to test him “…I suppose all the ways?”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” Kaminaga managed to reply in between gasps as he squirmed at his disadvantage; a frown appearing on his face.

“I should hope so. Perhaps, I’m not doing a very good job then.” Miyoshi smirked at Kaminaga and rose to touch his cheek before giving him an open-mouthed kiss as their fingers intertwined. “Why don’t you show me just where you’re bothered then?”

“You…” Kaminaga shook his head nervously. If Miyoshi was avoiding the question then–

“Is it over here? Or perhaps over here?” Miyoshi teased and bit down sharply on his collar, before kissing his neck, adoring the various sounds of surprise leaving Kaminaga’s lips. “If you feel that you’re bothersome, then why not bother to stay? You’re the only sense of reason I’ve ever had and that I’ll ever need. You should know how selfish I am. No one else is nearly as deserving as I am.”

Kaminaga scoffed and rolled over on top of Miyoshi; pushing him roughly against the nearby wall. Miyoshi shivered in anticipation as sweat rolled down his forehead, earning a lick from Kaminaga upon his cheek that disguised his momentary blush; pressing Miyoshi’s fingers between his legs.

“Then satisfy me. I’d be bothered if you didn’t.”

Miyoshi threw Kaminaga a smirk that rivaled even his own and began to chuckle to himself; shyly licking his fingertips after his hands toyed at the member recklessly, kneading and caressing with pleasure. Kaminaga was growing wetter at every stroke; Miyoshi’s fingers being soaked with his essence. He gazed at him with moist fingertips tips tracing his length, pressing on violently and grinning at all the gasps Kaminaga had to offer. Though, it was just the beginning. Miyoshi wasn’t going to let him go so easily.

“Then I’m going to taste every inch of you for all the trouble you’ve given me until I’ve had enough. After all, my pride won’t let me live it down if I don’t hear you begging for more.”

Kaminaga smiled against Miyoshi’s lips as Miyoshi forcefully pushed his tongue back in his mouth, in desperate need to taste him; his wet fingers falling to Kaminaga’s lower back and teasing at his entrance. He deepened the kiss and sucked on his tongue as Kaminaga had fallen to his mercy. Miyoshi watched as Kaminaga struggled to catch his breath as they parted before resorting to licking his nipple roughly yet again, not holding back the moans anymore. He bit down and Kaminaga was forced to suck the air through his teeth; his cries growing hoarse. Chuckling as Miyoshi was using his fingers to spread Kaminaga from behind, he received a groan and lazy grin that too was making him wet.

“Miyo, you’ll never be able to have enough of me. You can’t resist me.” Kaminaga whispered breathlessly as he rested his chin on Miyoshi’s shoulders, already tired and tugged at clothes that separated them in annoyance. “You’ve never been able to.”

Miyoshi’s fingers pushed the hands that tugged at the fabric away and hushed him as he blew against the hardened nub the second time. He proceeded with the other nipple without waiting for a response, enjoying that Kaminaga was moaning against him to suppress his cries.

“And yet, you’re the one that came crawling back tail between your legs, when I’m sure we both prefer it to be this pretty little mouth of mine.”

Kaminaga reached out to cup Miyoshi’s face in his palms and claimed his lips; pulling his fingers away to cease the teasing. He bit against his mouth as his tongue probed open Miyoshi’s mouth again, savouring the taste of him. Miyoshi closed his eyes with swollen lips as Kaminaga took the chance to surprise him, licking his face when they separated and played at his chest. Miyoshi placed the teasing fingers in his mouth, watching Kaminaga’s face blush wildly as his tongue massaged him cruelly.

“Stop teasing me and show me then.” Kaminaga commanded and angled his head up with a sly grin.

Miyoshi raised an eyebrow at Kaminaga’s orders and returned his swollen fingers. He turned away as if he was considering the possibility before meeting his eyes and pursed his lips in complete bewilderment.

“How demanding. Why don’t you beg for it?” Miyoshi spoke in a low tone as the words escaped his mouth in a gradual manner, provoking him with a hot breath.

Kaminaga gulped in anticipation before letting out a hum. He began pressing his hands between Miyoshi’s legs; his mouth agape at the touch of the moist fabric. He tugged at his groin gently as Miyoshi grunted and let out a breath; feeling his member grow half hard after pre-ejaculating.

“You’re getting wet.” Kaminaga remarked, pushing at his length in astonishment.

“If it’s you, why wouldn’t I?” Miyoshi uttered and removed the fingers teasing him. He started licking them slowly as Kaminaga stared back in surprise; a blush forming on his face. “I too have a pent up frustration when you leave me alone without so much as a word.”

“You’re unfair, Miyo.” Kaminaga pouted and looked away from Miyoshi in a desperate attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

“Am I? Then what do you suppose I do?”

Miyoshi lowered himself against Kaminaga, not expecting a response to claim his lips before the older man’s response took the chance to take him off guard; just as Miyoshi did earlier.

“Have your way with me. I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Kaminaga stole a kiss from Miyoshi who only stared back with widened eyes and caressed his cheek as he did so. Restoring his composure with a familiar smirk, he then pushed both his arms down on Kaminaga’s shoulders as he wore an intent gaze.

“You’re the one that’s unfair, Kaminaga. I won’t let you win though.”

Kaminaga smirked confidently at him from below, watching Miyoshi’s visage transition to a soft shade of crimson. He pulled down Miyoshi’s shirt collar for an open-mouthed kiss, tonguing him gently, enjoying the low moan that Miyoshi failed to suppress. Taking the chance to roll over on top of him, Kaminaga pushed him back against the wall as he assaulted his lips and violently undid his shirt; tossing it away at last when it came undone. Without any hesitation, he bit down on his neck and let out a heavy breath as Miyoshi winced in pain; Miyoshi’s hands gradually reaching out at the groin that called out to him impatiently. Distracting Kaminaga as he pulled away with a rough kiss, he forced him to the ground; taking in the fully erect member inside his mouth at last.

“Shall I consume you?” Miyoshi purred as Kaminaga’s length grew swollen with every hot breath he lay; grinning at how Kaminaga began to arch and moan his name.

He licked slowly at the tip then bit down softly as Kaminaga let out a cry at Miyoshi’s sudden movements. Caressing and kneading, he sucked on his length as Kaminaga’s moans grew louder in desperation; quickening his pace. Kaminaga was growing more wet as Miyoshi struggled to fit all of him inside his mouth, wanting to devour him even more. His hoarse cries only motivated him to push on before Miyoshi knew he reached as peak as the white essence stained his mouth and cheeks at last. Licking up the remains from his fingertips, he met Kaminaga’s eyes hungrily with a desire to devour him all over again.

“Let me clean you.”

Kaminaga let out a ragged breath in surprise of the erotic image before him with his nails clawing the floors; Miyoshi’s lustful desires never ceasing. Afraid, Kaminaga backed up into the wall as Miyoshi cornered him; raising his legs over his shoulders as he was being spread and went down on him all over again. His tongue was roughly probing all the areas that ached as Kaminaga begged him to stop; repeating his name in an endless series of urgent moans and lapped up the come graciously with his mouth.

“You’re too loud, Kaminaga. What’ll we do if we get complaints? I’d rather not tie you up.”

“Ah…Miyoshi…ahhhh…” Kaminaga called out, gasping and panting as he did so, his head falling back in ecstasy; Miyoshi’s tongue continuing to torture him. “Take responsibility for what you’ve done to me.”

Miyoshi grasped his length to give him a final lick, savouring the taste and began planting butterfly kisses in his inner thighs; smirking at the gasps that Kaminaga struggled to withhold. Miyoshi released Kaminaga’s thighs to the ground and closed in on him to kiss his lips yet again. As they parted for air, Kaminaga watched as Miyoshi wiped the fluids on his face with his hand and licked the remainder off his fingers; all the while never breaking eye contact.

“I want to taste you,” Kaminaga began at a gradual rate, catching his breath. “All of you.”

Kaminaga reached for Miyoshi’s palms and intertwined both hands as he was pulled up against him. He pecked Miyoshi’s neck and moved down to roughly flick his tongue at a nipple; biting down as the younger man sucked in air through his teeth. He mumbled Kaminaga’s name in turn at the next bite and was forced against the cold wall with Kaminaga tugging impatiently his belt. As it finally came loose, Miyoshi placed his hand over Kaminaga’s and was silenced with a kiss; pants and belt thrown to the side. Kaminaga planted his lips slowly on his chest as he massaged a bicep, biting sharply to Miyoshi’s irritation. His kisses were become more sloppy and impatient when he at last found himself at the wet member, unable to hold back.

“…I’m not done with you yet. There’s so much more I haven’t tried.” Miyoshi mustered the strength to form a coherent sentence and snaked an arm around Kaminaga’s waist, moving it down; his fingers spreading and teasing at the tight heat of his entrance and grinned at the moan he received. “Like right here.”

Miyoshi moaned his name in return as he felt Kaminaga sucking on him urgently, then removing Miyoshi’s member from his mouth to fondle at it. Kaminaga began rubbing it as he struggled to grasp it properly with it so wet and desperate for attention. He gave it a few anxious licks and smirked at how hard his length became; excitedly returning it to his mouth and surprising himself with the weak grunts he heard from Miyoshi. He was whining softly and testing Kaminaga as his fingers went in and out from behind; Kaminaga too unable to hold back the urge to gasp in surprise. Miyoshi knew he was at his limit when he forced himself to turn away the man going down on him; Kaminaga speaking to him at last.

“Then have me.”

* * *

Miyoshi pushed Kaminaga against the shower glass roughly from behind, as his hand was stroking the older man’s length and drenching it with lubricant; caressing and kneading. Warm water sprinkled against them ever so slightly, satisfied that it wasn’t getting in the way and played its part in concealing their screams. Kaminaga was breathing heavily, his legs still sore from Miyoshi torturing him relentlessly with his tongue for hours it seemed. He also hadn’t recovered from when Miyoshi showed him to a full-body mirror, coercing him to observe the expressions he made as Miyoshi taunted him and the hard member that still longed to be consumed all over again. Staring at Miyoshi’s expressions and the intense gaze falling upon him in the reflection, he started dripping with essence; so aroused and surrendering to him again. He gasped at the feeling of Miyoshi biting into his back, leaving marks all over and pressed his hand to the glass to maintain balance. Miyoshi clutched Kaminaga’s behind tightly and provoked him with his tongue against the entrance; licking all over. Miyoshi pressed more lubricant inside him from the front and back; testing his sanity as the fingers only pushed forward. Kaminaga’s low moans were starting to make him weak as Kaminaga grabbed the lubricant bottle and forced Miyoshi to the far side of the shower; stroking his length roughly with the fluids in revenge.

“Ah…Kaminaga…too fast…!” Miyoshi desperately cried at Kaminaga’s violent assault as Kaminaga was now kneeling and kissing his inner thigh; his hair being pulled at with Miyoshi greedily moaning for more. “…Kaminaga…ahhh…”

“So you like that?” Kaminaga grinned and licked his lips as he looked up at the panicked expression on Miyoshi’s face; arousing him further as his member began poking his face.

Miyoshi smirked at him confidently with a flirtatious wink as he forced himself to recover from the momentary weakness; the blush refusing to conceal itself.

“I’ve always liked you,” Kaminaga shuddered as Miyoshi spoke softly and parted his lips to speak, but was beat to the punch. “brought down to your knees.”

Kaminaga chuckled as he rose up and poured shampoo on Miyoshi’s hair before scrubbing it ever so gently. “I think I can bring you down to your knees too.”

Miyoshi raised an eyebrow at him before lathering Kaminaga’s chest with soap. He claimed his lips again and sighed dramatically, pushing at the nipples playfully. Pressing his thigh at Kaminaga’s groin, he sucked on his neck and bit down. He reached for the shampoo bottle and poured it over Kaminaga’s hair as he felt a sponge being scrubbed against him; a finger teasing his tight heat with slicked fingers. Grinning, Kaminaga exchanged the sponge for the shower head, removing his finger momentarily before plunging deeper than the first time. He then proceeded to rinse them both, stealing a kiss from Miyoshi; muffling the flustered cries. Miyoshi gasped loudly knowing it wouldn’t be long until he faltered as they parted. He started moaning when the fingers were pushing in and out violently at his entrance, begging Kaminaga to stop. He returned the shower head to the back, removing the slicked fingers and groped Miyoshi; rubbing his length and fiddling at his tight hole as he grew weaker.

“I’d like to see you try.” Miyoshi groaned in between gasps as the words left his mouth in his growing impatience and forced Kaminaga back against the shower glass; pushing nearly all the way in at once from behind.

Kaminaga let out a hoarse cry as Miyoshi was already so deeply penetrated in him and the fingers that never stopped teasing the ever so hard member. Miyoshi groaned in satisfaction now that he was finally inside him, digging his nails into Kaminaga’s shoulders; pressing on with the thrusts. Kaminaga’s breathing became erratic and felt himself rise in temperature; the hot water only making it more difficult for him.

“Mmm…Miyoshi…ahhh…faster…!” Kaminaga moaned without holding back; gasping as he did so.

Miyoshi chuckled at how easily pleased Kaminaga was; planting his mouth to Kaminaga’s back to kiss all the marks he left behind. Kaminaga’s hands were slipping off the glass as he struggled to keep his balance, moaning and crying out for Miyoshi relentlessly. He quickened the thrusts as he plunged into Kaminaga and continued to fondle him, wanting his release but held back; Kaminaga would never let him live it down if Miyoshi was the one to orgasm first. The low grunts from the older man were really testing him; his heart rate quickening with a hazy vision as he bit against Kaminaga’s shoulders to suppress his cries. Miyoshi could only lick and suck Kaminaga, penetrating into him faster; afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer as the walls were tightening.

“…more….Miyoshi…I want more of you…” Kaminaga too was growing restless but he still urged him to press on; begging desperately.

The younger man teased Kaminaga’s member with his fingertips and felt his seed drench his hand; the low moan escaping and calling out for him as Kaminaga slowly let go of his grip against the glass. Irritably, Miyoshi let out an exasperated breath when Kaminaga left him unsatisfied and pulled out from him immediately, savouring the white liquid with every lick. He forced Kaminaga on his back and pulled him away from directly under the shower head, aligning against him as Kaminaga lazily grinned at the man. Miyoshi felt his length drip in essence and lapped up the come from between Kaminaga’s legs ardently, as their eyes were locked with longing. Miyoshi pushed on and entered him again from the front; thrusting into him roughly and kissing Kaminaga with tongue passionately to suppress his moans. Kaminaga lay his head on Miyoshi’s shoulder as they parted and sloppily planted pecks against his neck; stroking the tight heat from behind with slicked fingers. Miyoshi groaned loudly and rammed in further, claiming Kaminaga’s mouth for himself. He grasped onto Kaminaga’s thigh and raised it, spreading him more and more. The warm liquid filled the tight hole as he reached his climax, sighed and falling on Kaminaga; unable to move anymore. Miyoshi’s unsteady breathing continued as Kaminaga’s fingers traced his entrance, earning a moan as the younger man squirmed in discomfort.

“Miyoshi…” Kaminaga uttered softly in his tired state as they lay in silence for several minutes, groping the man on top of him. “…Pull out…”

Miyoshi adjusted himself slowly, eyeing Kaminaga and trapped his head between his arms. He licked his face and teased his lips with his tongue before Kaminaga willingly obliged and opened his mouth; sucking it right away. Kaminaga cupped his face when he parted from him, stealing more kisses than he could remember. He grinned as Miyoshi allowed him to dominate, rolling over on top. As the pair of lips separated, Kaminaga pressed down for a peck; still thirsty for Miyoshi’s swollen lips. Miyoshi pushed against him softly; striving to catch his breath and drew circles around Kaminaga’s nipples.

“I want more of you, Kaminaga.” Miyoshi growled and angled his head to roughly flick his tongue against a nipple, grinning as it hardened. He blew against it and bit down sharply before Kaminaga distracted him with his lips; Miyoshi’s moan causing him to shiver. “So when your mind wanders, your body won’t be able to forget the only one you can call home.”

Kaminaga’s eyes stared intently without wavering before forcing Miyoshi to pull out; licking his seed that left his body with a surprised shriek that aroused Kaminaga even further. Closing in on him, Miyoshi trembled as Kaminaga towered over him; wanting to take a bite of his prey. Kaminaga pressed his mouth to Miyoshi’s chest and licked down until he reached his member, taking it entirely in his mouth and biting down as Miyoshi moaned desperately.

“Then let me show you just how thankful I am to call you home.” Kaminaga stroked his length violently, growing hard within moments from his first touch.

“Ah…Kaminaga…wait…ahhh…” Miyoshi was crying out in absolute mortification that he was now victim to Kaminaga’s impending hunger, with no chance of escape.

If he continued to be kneaded at that pace, he knew he’d be the one eaten alive. Kaminaga hushed him and squeezed him teasingly; Miyoshi gasping erratically. He felt a slicked finger roughly being injected into him and spreading the tight heat; whining as Kaminaga only managed to weaken him even further. The panicked expression on his face only forced him to falter as Kaminaga only grew more charmed by him.

Not letting himself be dominated and forced to surrender to the man before him, Miyoshi pushed Kaminaga’s head down in attempt to gag him on his length; smirking as he backed away in coughs. He wasn’t about to have his long duration of torture be thrown away in a moment of weakness. Though, his efforts were futile.

Gasping and releasing a surprised cry when his dripping member was stroked and sucked on longingly, Miyoshi looked down at the man who had defeated him in his own game and threw his head back in dismay. Kaminaga darted his eyes lustfully at the trembling Miyoshi as his cheeks and mouth were stained with come; thirsty for revenge.

“Good. I eat three meals a day and I’ve only just had the appetizer. Feed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up from a nap all thirsty and I just...hngs I wanted fluffy KamiMiyo making out and suddenly-- I don't even. I really like MiyoKami tbh. You don't know how hard it is to find it even in Japanese..I'm just ToT Why do I even have this knowledge if I can't use it........... But honestly, I hate reading fics/doujins where Miyoshi just sits there doing nothing LOL do some work too please Σ（￣□￣；） Ah this is my first smut and I'm super super super embarrassed but I don't usually have the inspiration to write so I guess it was an interesting experience.... coughs e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ Please tell me your thoughts if you'd like! Ah, is this also the right rating or is it more like M...? (L̶O̶L̶ ̶M̶a̶s̶o̶c̶h̶i̶s̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶) KamiMiyo is such a great ship platonically and romantically （*´▽｀*）
> 
> This is also posted on my [tumblr](http://ahahahahaderp.tumblr.com/post/153626322343/kamimiyo-bother-me-12) ! Thank you for reading ^o^;;;;;;;;


End file.
